friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 11; Deep Ocean Expedition
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 11 Deep Ocean Expedition ... Sapphire, Ruby, and Coral were walking to Ruby's place from the dance. Sapphire:" Are you sure you want to tell your mother? She won't understand?" Ruby:" Why not? Your mom does." Sapphire:" My mom has a completely different perspective on things. She didn't raise me to be perfect, neither did she want to. She wanted me to be whoever I feel is who I am. You're mom... sad to say, no offense... wants you to be just like her." Ruby:" Well, if that's the case, than it's even more reason to rub it in her face." Coral:" Are you sure it's worth it? I've seen of mothers who would disown their children just for having thoughts of being gay." Ruby:" But... she's my mom. Right? She wouldn't... would she?" Sapphire:" I know she's mean to you and all, but are you really ready to risk that?" Ruby took a deep breath in, and let it out. Ruby:" It doesn't matter. She's going to find out one way or another. When she finds out is entirely up to me. Everything gets found out in the end." Coral:" Whatever happens, we are both here to support you." ... Everypony felt for the sick filly. She had only lived for a few days, and she was already sick from something that seemingly had no cure. Sapphire held Emmy in her hooves. Emerald:" Mommy... I feel weird. I keep getting hot, a-and then cold. It's really strange." Sapphire:" How could we let this happen?" Ruby:" I don't know. We even checked to see if the infection was contagious by touch, and it wasn't." Sapphire:" Touch..." Ruby:" What?" Sapphire:" Maybe not by touch... what about through blood?" Ruby:" Well... of course. Any disease could be contracted through a diseased pony's blood, but why would you think that?" Sapphire:" When I was attacked by Argyle, Emerald bit into his leg to stop him. She must have accidentally consumed his blood." Simon:" If so then that is definitely the cause of this." Sapphire:" Than this is my fault. She was only trying to defend me. I'm so sorry Emmy..." Sapphire hugged Emmy tight. Emerald:" It's okay, mommy. I still love you." Terrarian:" It isn't your fault." Ruby:" We need to stay with her at all times. Weather we're at the seabase, or in the water. She needs to stick with us. She needs us, now more than ever." Sapphire:" But it's dangerous." Ruby:" And she's a filly who yearns for love, who needs a comforting shoulder to cry on when she gets scared. And it has to be both of us." Sapphire:" Look at her. She can barely open her eyes. She even seems to tired to cry at this point." Ruby:" Those are temporary affects. I've run a few tests, and she should be back to full strength in no time." Sapphire:" How does that work?" Ruby:" Remember how... when we first realized we've contracted the Kharaa virus? Remember how I acted?" Sapphire:" Yeah?" Ruby:" I wasn't being myself. In a way, it happened to you, too. You just don't spend your day all the time surrounded by sick patients, so it didn't have as much affect on your mind. She's younger, so she more susceptible to the virus' mind tricks. In her mind, she is constantly hot and cold. Her brain will eventually figure out that it is being tricked." Sapphire:" So what your saying is... her body is... hallucinating?" Ruby:" Well... that's not exactly the way I would describe it. It's... well actually, you're right. That's the best I could use to describe it." Simon:" In a sense, the problem is mental, but she doesn't know what she is feeling, physically." Sapphire:" So is she is going to be okay, or not?" Ruby:" Well, we have to find a cure first. Luckily she was very young, and healthy before this happened, so the virus would likely take longer on her. But it doesn't mean we should waste time. and despite that being said, I think we should stay in the seabase for a day or two before we go cure hunting. She's going to need her strength." Sapphire:" Alright. But once that happens, I thing I know a place to start. Simon, do you still have the coordinates to that abandoned seabase you once mentioned to me?" Simon:" Ah yes, that one in the glowing shroom caverns. I've already downloaded the coordinates to your PD... to Jesse. However, there is a large hole northwest of here in order to get to that abandoned seabase. I set a beacon to mark both locations." Jesse:" That sounds like encouragement. What in Tartarus did you do with the real Simon?" ... The next day, Emerald was finally feeling much better, and it was finally time. Sapphire was going to show her what the sea was like. Only, she was still very hesitant. Emerald:" I bet I could swim faster than mommy!" Ruby:" Oh, I don't know about that. Mommy's a pretty fast swimmer. But I'm sure she'll go easy on you, right hon?" Sapphire wasn't even listening. She was still worried about what could happen to Emmy out there. Ruby gave her a reassuring smooch on the cheek, and she snapped out of it, blushing. Ruby:" Hey. It'll be alright. If you run into any danger, I'm sure Emmy will know to stay right with you." She turned to Emmy with a stern look. Ruby:" Right?" Emerald:" Yes, momma!" Ruby:" That's my good girl. Now you two have fun exploring. I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Emerald:" Where are we going mommy?" Sapphire:" Um... we're heading to a place not too far. It'll be underground though, so stay close to the seamoth, and avoid any danger." Emerald:" Okay mommy!" Sapphire:" And if you are having trouble trying to talk to me, you can talk telepathically. But no digging through my thoughts and memories." Emerald:" Don't worry mommy. I've figured out how to filter certain thoughts when being telepathic. Mr. Simon helped me with that while you were away saving Mr. Brine." Emmy jump into the water from the moon pool, and Sapphire climbed into the seamoth. Emerald immediately began to be fascinated with the miles of red grass sticking from the ground underwater. Emerald: (Look mommy! These are so cool!) A sand shark leapt from the sand, and Emmy screamed in surprise, and hid behind the seamoth as the sand shark burrowed again. Sapphire: (Don't worry, they don't stray far from the sand.) Emerald: (Oh... um, okay.) Sapphire: (Just stay where I can see you, kay?) Emerald: (Okay.) Heading northwest of the seabase, they found an opening in the ground. As they entered, the was a large bridge-like structure in the middle of the opening. It was wasy to pass by it, though. As they decended, they saw something glowing bright pink below. The deeper they went, the more they began to giant, pink glowing mushrooms. They were near below 400 meters now, and they weren't stopping here. The mushrooms had small openings in them, big enough for a small creature to live in. Emerald: (Wow mommy! Look at the big... um... things!) Sapphire: (They're some form of fungus species.) Emerald: (What's a fungus?) Sapphire: (Mushrooms.) Emerald: (What's a mushroom?) Sapphire: (Um... like this, but... usually smaller.) A large, snake-like creature, emerged from inside one of the mushrooms. It was red, with a dark red pattern on it's back, and two large mandibles, but nowhere near as large as the reaper's. Emerald: (So cool! Can I go near it mommy?) Sapphire: (Don't! It might be dangerous!) The snake-like creature wandered for a moment, and then burrowed back into another glowing mushroom. Sapphire hopped out of the seamoth, and got a scan of the mushroom. Jesse referred to it as a glowshroom. Sapphire: (I may be able to get a scan of those snake things, but I'd need to act quickly with the stasis rifle.) Emerald: (Look mommy! Another one! And it's coming right for us! Look out!) Sapphire charged up the stasis rifle, and blasted the snake-like creature, putting it at a temporary halt. She then got a quick scan of it, and went back to the seamoth. Jesse referred to the snake creature as a crabsnake. Fitting, given it's pincer-like mandibles. Sapphire: (Are you still behind me?) Emerald: (It's okay, mommy! I'm right next to you!) Sapphire looked her right, and saw Emerald waving at her. She waved back Emerald: (This is so much fun, mommy! The water is so awsome!) Suddenly, the prawn suit dropped down behind them, and Ruby's voice was heard on Sapphire's PDA. Ruby:" Hiya!" Emerald: (Hi momma!) Ruby: (Hi sweetie!) Sapphire:" You all set, Rubes?" Ruby:" All set. Let's look for that seabase." Sapphire:" We should get Emerald her own PDA, so she doesn't have to talk through our brains." Ruby:" Don't you have Marry Lask's PDA? You could give that one." Sapphire:" Oh yeah, and I have Oscar Bren's as well." Emerald: (What are you guys talking about? Are those friends of yours?) Sapphire: (No sweety... it's a long story.) ... Ever since the kiss, Simon felt as if the universe was making sense for once, and it scared him. Simon felt less smart, like the knowledge had just been sucked out of him. But it wasn't that, so what was it? What was bothering Simon so much that he would feel so upset about one kiss? A kiss he never permitted, never asked for, never wanted? Or did he? Did he feel alone all these years? Was there a hole in his heart he thought he couldn't fill? The question on his mind: Simon: (Do I really have feelings for Clover?) ... Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald were all at the abandoned seabase. They were 500 meters below the water's surface, and were now swimming inside the seabase. There were two floors, and a single bedroom. Partially blocking the entrance was a sort of jellyfish-like flora the PDA decided to call "Drooping stinders". They were somewhat easy to pass, but Jesse had informed them that they appeared to be hazardous. In the first room, there was a desk, with an orange glowing tablet on it. Sapphire then remembered the door she was unable to open, and she took it for later. Emerald:" What's that, mommy?" Sapphire:" It's something important for later, sweetie." Ruby:" I didn't know they came in orange." Sapphire:" I found another beam door earlier. The console required an orange tablet instead of a purple one." Emerald wandered off into the bedroom. It was clean, aside from the barnacles that lay around, and there were a few lockers, one of which had a PDA in them. She didn't know how to use it very well, but she's seen her mother use it enough, to know how to listen to audio recordings. This one had a few. (Bakey's audio log #1) Bakey:" Bakey's log... uh, one. We crash landed on a mysterious planet. We've been stuck here for two days, and our radio has been damaged, so... we'll need to fix it. But there's so much more here. So many scientific answers waiting to be discovered. Can't wait!" Bren:" Bakey! Get over here, and help me plant the crops." Bakey:" Got to go. But it doesn't end here!" (End recording) (Bakey's audio log #2) Bakey:" There are a few living creatures on this island. We call it the floating island. Not the creatures, of course. We've taken to calling them cave crawlers, but pa calls 'em space crabs. It's funny 'cause we aren't in space anymore." (End of recording) (Bakey's audio log #3) Bren:" You want us to do WHAT?" Bakey:" I'm just saying we should go a little deeper for scientific research. The seamoth can get us..." Bren:" We have bigger problems to worry about, than scientific discoveries! We have to get off this rock!" Marry:" Well we haven't been able to get help. What exactly is your plan to get us off of this rock, hmm?" There was a short pause. Marry:" That's what I thought. No harm in going down for a look." (End recording) (Bakey's audio log #4) Bakey:" It's day 5 in our second seabase. Despite my father's orders, I managed to get close enough to one of those crabsnakes. I got close enough to even feed one by hoof. They sure love eyeyes. I just got bored of watching their behavior from the observatory. Hope mah pa ain't listening to this. Anyways, I think we'll like it here, sorta." (End of recording) (Bakey's audio log #5) Bakey:" Those glowshrooms seem to give off some serious mood lighting, cause even my pa seems to be calmer when we swim underneath. And trust me, a stallion his age gets pretty grumpy. I just... he doesn't understand that... *sigh* he never understood. I don't think he ever will." (End of recording) (Bakey's audio log #6) The recording began with coughing. Bakey:" Sorry about that, this is day a hundred and... forty two? Wow. We've been sick longer than we realized. Now we got green boils all over our bodies, and we don't know how to cure it. Marry thinks we need to go deeper, pa says it's a bad idea, and he's obsessed with his rank as commander of the group. *sigh* I swear, can't they understand there are bigger things at stake? It's been... so long since I heard any other voice, I just... man, I'm tired. I'm going to lay down." (End of recording) That was the last log. Emerald felt a little sad for Bakey. She understood his sadness. Everypony being sick, everypony disagreeing with one-another... Sapphire:" Whatcha got there, Emmy?" She showed them abandoned PDA, and they were surprised to hear she already listened to the recordings. Ruby:" Maybe you should keep that one with you. You may need it afterall." Emerald:" Okay." Sapphire:" What's the matter, hon?" Emerald:" Is it bad that I'm scared?" Sapphire:" No, sweety. It's a perfectly normal feeling. Everypony gets scared." Ruby:" We should go back. It's kinda creepy down here." Sapphire:" I agree. We've explored all we could anyways." ... Clover went into Simon's room to talk to him again and apologize, but he wasn't there. However, she did find the note he was looking at. Clover:" Roses are red, violets are blue, I know it's cliche, but I really like you. Don't ever let the blues get you down... Sugar Pie? Who's Sugar Pie?" Simon:" A very special pony." Clover turned, shocked at Simon's sudden arrival. Clover:" Th-this isn't what it looks like! I was just coming to apologize! I didn't mean to snoop, I promise!" Simon:" It's fine..." Simon looked at the note, sadly. He lifted it with his magic. Clover:" I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Simon:" Nothing to be sorry for. When you kissed me... I didn't understand why. How could anypony love somepony like me?" Clover:" You have a good side to you. I've always known." Simon:" You did?" Clover:" You've always acted like you didn't care, but you've always come through for your friends. They just never appreciated you like I do." There was a short moment of silence. Clover:" What was she like?" Simon:" She was a great baker, she never worried about the small things, she smelled like cupcake frosting, brang happiness everywhere she went, she was very beautiful... she had the most generous heart a pony could have." Clover:" In a way, you are all things. Maybe you don't bake, but you do make and understand machines, you make everypony happy even if they don't know it, you're handsom, and you're one of the most generous ponies I know." Simon:" How? I've never really done anything for anypony." Clover:" That's not true. You've saved my life a number of times, like when I got over confident that one time on planet Vortania. You were really brave. I may not agree with your methods sometimes, but I know who you really are. You're Simon, and that's all anypony needs you to be." Simon:" I'm... not sure what that last part has anything to do with anything... but I do admit, I feel much better talking with you." Clover:" I'm sorry I kissed you, Simon. If I had known about Sugar... I'm sorry. What happened to her?" Simon:" There was a fire one day, in Sugar Cube Corner. She was trapped inside..." ... The flames were very high, and the firef department was trying to put out the fire, but it was not fast enough. Simon had just arrived at the scene, Pinkie Pie was freaking out, but the firefighters kept telling her to stay back. Pinkie:" My daughter is in there!" Simon heard that, and bolted into the building. Firefighter:" Hey! You can't go in there!" Simon didn't turn back, though. He didn't even blink. He wasn't very good with magic, so he had no way of doing anything about the fire, but he'd be darned if he just let Sugar Pie burn in here. He leapt over the counter, and into the kitchen. Sugar Pie was laying on the floor, suffering severe burns. She could barely move. Sugar:" S-simon..." He didn't hesitate to use his telekinesis to lift her away from the flames. He levitated her to his back, her body was steaming from the burns, but he didn't care. He needed to get her out of there. He came back out, Sugar Pie on his back. The fire department paramedics were already taking her from him, and loading her into a medical wagon. ... Simon:" Shortly after, she died of her burns. They couldn't get her to hospital in time." Clover:" Simon... I'm so sorry." Clover was about to hug him, apologetically, but she stopped, fearing boundaries. Simon hugged her anyways, making her blush. She felt terrible for having feelings for him, when he's already lost somepony he loved so dearly. But he knew she meant no ill will. Clover:" So... does this mean we're friends again?" Simon:" We could be, or we could be more, if you still want to." Clover:" What do you mean?" Simon:" I mean I think it's finally time I move on from Sugar Pie. She's gone, and there is nothing I can do about it. But she will always be in my memory." Clover:" I suppose. But are you sure? I don't want to make you if you aren't ready." Simon:" You are a beautiful mare, Clover. I would love to be your other half." Clover blushed, then smiled. She went in for another hug, and Simon returned the favor. ... Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald returned from their deep ocean expedition. Little Emmy was sleeping on top of the seamoth. Sapphire giggled. Of all things she's gone through, of all the things she's lost... this was one thing she would not lose. Tartarus would have to rip her to shreads before getting to her little filly. She gently moved Emmy from the seamoth, to her back. Sapphire:" I will always protect you. I promise. No matter what... mommy is here. I will always be here for you." Emmy began murmuring in her sleep, but Sapphire heard her say "mommy" in between the murmuring. Sapphire smiled, blushing. Sapphire:" I love you too, Emmy." She took Emmy to her bed, and layed her down gently, and tucked her in. The filly was smiling in her sleep. Sapphire leaned in to say something her ear. Sapphire:" Sweet dreams." She kissed the filly on the forehead, and left the room, quietly. Ruby was just outside, watching the entire scene. She admired how loving Sapphire was towards Emmy. But they were both still afraid for Emmy's well-being. Ruby:" I'm scared for her. She doesn't deserve this." Sapphire:" No, but it's something we have to deal with until we find that cure." She put a hoof on Ruby's shoulder." Sapphire:" We will find it... I promise. We'll all rest tomorrow, and after that, we go deep. Much deeper than before. We'll need to take the submarine, and everything we can carry in it." Ruby:" I know." ... The next morning, Emmy woke up and saw Clover staring out the window of her bedroom. Emerald:" Miss Clover? What are you doing here?" Clover:" Hm? Oh, good moring little one. I was just waiting for you to wake up. I was worried about you." Emerald:" I'm... I'm okay." Clover:" Emmy, you don't have hide it. It doesn't take psychic abilities to know you're scared. I was just like you once." Emerald:" A shark pony?" Clover:" Uh... no. I mean that I felt sad, and afraid at one point. I saw things nopony should see, did things that I'm not proud of out of fear, or anger, or even love." Emerald:" Where is all this going?" Clover:" I just want you to know that I am here for you." Emerald:" It's okay. I have my moms. But... you're right. I am really scared." Clover:" Well, wanna tell me about it?" Emerald:" It just feels like I lost something already. My moms were just trying to protect me from the... ka-har-raa... a-and I got sick anyways. And everypony else is fighting instead of working together to solve each other's problems. It makes me sad." Clover sat next to the filly, and patted her head, then put a hoof around her. Clover:" It's okay to have these emotions. I know for sure how things can get out there. But you wanna know what always cheers me up, when I'm upset?" Emerald:" What?" Clover pulled the stuffed wolf pup out of her bag, and showed it to Emerald. Emerald:" What's that?" Clover:" This is Puppers. He's soft, and fluffy, he's even waterproof... and he really, really, REALLY likes hugs." Emerald:" Isn't that just an inanimate object?" Clover:" Well... y-yes. But that's besides the point. It's a childrens toy. And... well, since I too old for stuffed dolls anyway, I thought I'd give him to somepony who really need him. Besides, you can think of him as a friend that you can hug, and play with, and tell all your secrets too." Emerald held the stuffed puppy in her hooves. Clover was right, it was really soft. Emmy hugged the wolf tightly. She already started to feel better. Emerald:" He is really soft. I love it! Thank you so much miss Clover!" Clover:" Take really good care of him, okay. He is really important to me. It would kill me if something were to happen to him." Emerald:" I promise, miss Clover! He's safe with me!" Clover giggled, seeing the little filly hug the toy so tight. She loved how happy it made Emmy feel. Sure, deep down she was still afraid, but Clover's generous gift made her feel joyful. And that made Clover feel joyful, as well. ... Ruby and Sapphire began to wake up, right next to each other. Ruby:" How was your night, love?" Sapphire:" Hehe... you mean our night? It was wonderful. I'm actually kind of glad we're just relaxing today." Ruby:" That's right, just relaxing. No swimming, no projects, nothing crazy. Just relaxing." Sapphire:" Okay, okay. I get it. You don't trust me to stay still more than five minutes." Ruby:" I would be surprised if you could hold out for two minutes." Sapphire:" You wanna bet? 'Cause I am very competitive, even when it comes to sitting still." Ruby:" Right." Suddenly, Emerald entered the room. Emerald:" Moms! Moms! Look what miss Clover gave me! She said it's really special, and that I can have it! And it makes me feel so happy!" She showed them Puppers, and they were both shocked. Ruby:" I'm surprised. I didn't think Clover would ever give it up." Sapphire:" Yeah, she loved that thing." Emerald:" It's okay. She told me how special Puppers was, and I promised I would protect him no matter what!" Sapphire:" Well, I'm proud of Clover. She gave up something so precious to make somepony else who needs it happy." Ruby:" Do you think everypony will be ready for tomorrow?" Sapphire:" I don't know. But tomorrow is the day we all go." Emerald:" We're all going? Even me?" Sapphire:" As dangerous as it is, yes. I can't leave you here, and we can't leave anypony behind. We need everypony's individual skills to do this." Emerald:" Can I help with some stuff?" Sapphire:" You always help us. You're our mascot." Emerald:" M-mascot?" Ruby:" Yup! That means you're job is to make everpony else happy, and cheer us all on." Emerlad:" It... doesn't sound like a very important job, though." Sapphire:" But it's a very important job, even more important than being captain. Because you're in charge of morale." Emerald:" Okay." Emerald didn't seem content with that job. It felt so boring and useless to just stand here and do nothing, while everypony else was doing things important the whole time. Jesse:" '''Warning: '''Unauthorized entry." Sapphire:" Who is it? Warpers?" Ruby:" Argyle?" Jesse:" Three unauthorized entries, including, Jenny Jones." Ruby:" Oh. That's good right? Didn't she reform?" Sapphire:" I believe so. Let's go see what she's doing here." ... Jenny was wandering around the entire seabase. Lost in it's elaborate halls and corridors. Eventually, Sapphire and Ruby found her, along with two other friends. One was a orange pegasus stallion, with a bright pink mane. His cutie mark was a mask and spotlights. His name was Show Buster, and he was part of the entertainment division on the Aurora. The other was actually a zebra mare, black with white stripes. Every Alterra ship required an expert alchemist, and a zebra representative, for certain purposes. Her name was Zena Lori. She was a part of medical, and alchemy. Despite their different appearances, they two were romantic with each other. Jenny:" How do you guys find anything in this place? I mean so many doors, and hallways. Why's it so big?" Sapphire:" You came back. And you brought friends?" Jenny:" You know Show and Zena. The 'other' love birds." Ruby:" Yeah, we remember. It's good to see you guys again." Emerald was hiding behind Sapphire. She could tell what Jenny and Show were thinking, and their intentions, but the zebra scared her. She couldn't read her thoughts at all. It frightened her a bit. Zena:" Hello friends." Show:" How do you do?" Jenny:" Wait, is that... a foal?" Emerald gasped, and immediately tried to make herself much smaller, and utterly failed. Sapphire:" It's a long story, but she's not entirely pony. This is her home planet. It's alright, Emmy. Say hi." She walked over cautiously, and Jenny crouched to her level. Emerald:" Um... h-hi. I'm Emerald. A-and I'm a shark pony." Zena:" Daw! How adorable! Show, I really, REALLY want a foal!" The zebra was dancing on her hooves. Show rubbed the back of his head nervously, and blushing. Show:" Hehe... we'll talk about it after we find that cure, sweetie." Emerald whispered to her mother. Emerald:" Mommy, I know you said no mind reading, but I wanted to make sure they were good ponies. But I can't read that strange pony's thoughts." Sapphire:" That's actually a zebra, sweetie. And don't worry about it. These are friends of ours." Zena crouched down excitedly right next Emerald, spooking her, and causing her to yelp. Zena:" You are a cutie little pony. I've never seen one quite like you. But you are still cute nonetheless." Emerald:" Umm... thanks?" Show:" Anyways, we've come because Jenny told us you were looking for a cure, so we wanted to help." Sapphire:" Well, no worries. We're heading deep again tomorrow. This time we're all going. We need everypony's individual talents." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)